


Breakfast in Bed

by PrinxeBailey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxeBailey/pseuds/PrinxeBailey
Summary: Legit just straight up married!Drarry fluff.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to [Aliviarw](https://aliviarw.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr! Happy Birthday, and I hope you like it!

Draco found himself waking up to the sound of his husband’s voice murmuring a soft tune. It was one he’d never heard before, probably a muggle song, but he found himself liking it anyway. 

Draco sat up and stretched as Harry finally entered the room, smiling as he saw Draco, the singing coming to an abrupt stop. “Good morning, Malfoy.” He sat down next to his spouse, giving him a peck on the cheek as he settled.

“Malfoy-Potter,” Draco corrected, smiling sleepily. He leaned into Harry’s side as soon as he stilled. “No work today, then?” 

See, Harry was an auror, which meant that most weekends he had to work anyway. Draco, on the other hand, was a teacher, and it was currently summer break, so he was used to Harry only waking him up for a goodbye kiss in the mornings.

But today, Harry shook his head. “I insisted on staying home this weekend. I haven’t had one off in weeks, and I wanted to spend some time with my husband.”

Draco smiled again, slowly coming into full alertness. “And they let you off for that?”

Harry snorted softly. “No, they let me off because I’m still seen as the Golden Boy, and they don’t want the bad publicity that would come with me quitting over a few free days.”

Draco laughed, causing Harry to smile. “Cheeky,” he commented, pausing for a moment before looking up at Harry. “So, Golden Boy, what do you want to do today?”

Harry gestured with his hand, and two breakfast trays came floating in through the open door. The two trays split up to settle over their respective diners’ laps. “I was thinking breakfast in bed, and spending the rest of the day being as lazy as possible.”

Draco hummed, sitting up properly so he didn’t knock anything over. “That sounds delightful.” He turned to place a quick kiss on Harry’s lips, causing the other man to grin, before digging in. 

Their breakfasts were similar, but not completely the same. Draco preferred tea, and Harry coffee. Harry liked his eggs sunny side up, while Draco liked them scrambled or boiled. The two trays fit their respective tastes perfectly, and Draco found himself chuckling. When had they become so domestic that they’d memorized each other’s palates? 

Harry sent him an odd look for it, but he just smiled and brushed it off, and the rest of the meal was spent mostly in comfortable silence. There was only a little bit of idle chatter, both of them mostly consumed by the feeling of being with each other, each simply enjoying the other’s presence. 

Eventually, they finished. With another wave of his hand, Harry made the trays vanish, presumably to the sink.

“You’re getting good at that. Wandless magic, I mean.” Draco leaned into Harry’s side once more.

“Yeah, well, I learned from the best.” Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head, tangling their hands together between them.

“I’m hardly the best, Potter.”

“Malfoy-Potter.” Harry corrected him, resting his chin on Draco’s head, and letting his eyes slip closed. Draco followed not long after.

* * *

After an impromptu two hour nap, Harry woke up to his husband’s voice, his laughter echoing from the bathroom. 

Slightly worried, but mostly curious, he got up and walked into the bathroom as well, only to find their trays from earlier overturned in the bathtub, and Draco doubled over in laughter. After a moment to take in the situation, realisation dawned on him, and Harry started laughing as hard as Draco. 

Between fits of uncontrollable laughter, Harry managed to speak. “Guess I’m not as good at wandless magic as we thought.”

Draco laughed a little harder for a moment, before managing to calm down enough to respond. “I suppose I’ll just have to give you a few more lessons.” 

Harry smiled, watching as Draco waved his hand to properly dispose of the dishes once he’d stopped laughing so hard, although little chuckles were still escaping at random intervals.

“What did I do to deserve you?,” Harry muttered fondly, more to himself than to Draco, but Draco turned and smiled at him anyway. 

“Well, you did save the wizarding world, Potter.” 

“Malfoy-Potter,” Harry corrected.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around, each enjoying the other’s presence.

_All was well._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday again! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
